


Teddy

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fine di Civil War, una scena particolare tra Steve e Bucky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Capitano

<!DOCTYPE html PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.01 Transitional//EN">  
<html>  
<head>  
</head>  
<body>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Teddy</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoDovrai  
dormire per  
parecchio l&igrave dentro&rdquo sussurr&ograve Steve con  
voce rauca. Alz&ograve il capo, lo spirito  
del padre di T&rsquoChalla volteggiava sopra la capsula  
congelante, illuminando la  
stanza in ombra di un&rsquoultraterrena luce dorata.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoFino  
a che non avr&ograve  
scontato il mio debito&rdquo rispose il soldato  
d&rsquoinverno. Le iridi azzurre di  
Rogers divennero liquide.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoFinch&eacute  
le acque non si  
saranno calmate e io non sar&ograve pi&ugrave un ricercato.  
Risolver&ograve questa faccenda, te  
lo prometto&rdquo disse, indurendo il tono, Rogers.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Burnes  
sorrise e gli  
mise la mano sulla spalla.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoMi  
fido della sua  
parola, capitano&rdquo disse. Steve si volt&ograve verso di  
lui.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoTi  
ricordi che da  
bambino non riuscivo a dormire da solo?&rdquo domand&ograve.  
Bucky abbass&ograve lo sguardo e  
sorrise.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">James  
si sedette accanto all&rsquoaltro bambino, il piccolo Steve  
tir&ograve su con il naso,  
aveva gli occhi lucidi e le guance arrossate. James lo  
guard&ograve tremare e gli  
pass&ograve la mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoHai  
avuto un altro incubo?&rdquo gli domand&ograve. Steve  
starnut&igrave ed annu&igrave, facendo  
ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo cenere. James si volt&ograve e prese  
un orsacchiotto, si  
gir&ograve e glielo porse.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoTi  
regalo il mio teddy&rdquo spieg&ograve.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoNon  
solo avevi  
l&rsquoabitudine di dormire nudo, ma volevi il mio  
orsetto&rdquo rispose. Si mordicchi&ograve  
il labbro e ridacchi&ograve.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoOra  
me lo ricordo&rdquo.  
Aggiunse. Steve gli porse un orsacchiotto e Winter sgran&ograve  
gli occhi.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoDormo  
ancora nudo con  
teddy. Ora&hellip dormici tu, fino a quando non torneremo  
insieme&hellip fratellone&rdquo  
sussurr&ograve Rogers. Soldier prese il giocattolo con la mano  
sano.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoLo  
terr&ograve con me&rdquo giur&ograve.  
Avanz&ograve verso la capsula, si gir&ograve e  
c&rsquoentro. Steve lo raggiunse e gli si mise  
davanti, faccia a faccia.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoTu  
sarai sempre la mia  
missione&rdquo sussurr&ograve Bucky. Una lacrima  
rig&ograve il viso di Steve e Bucky gliela  
tolse con l&rsquoindice di vibranio.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoNon  
dirmi che ancora  
piangi, fratellino&rdquo sussurr&ograve James. Steve  
tir&ograve su con il naso e gli sorrise.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoBuonanotte&rdquo  
mormor&ograve,  
indietreggiando. Soldier annu&igrave e T&rsquoChalla chiuse  
lo sportello, Winter chiuse  
gli occhi cadendo nell&rsquoincoscienza criogenica.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></p>  
</body>  
</html>


	2. Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Cucciolo

Toy

Sharon sentì una serie di mugolii, sgranò gli occhi di scatto e si alzò seduta sul letto. Tolse la beretta da sotto il cuscino, la caricò e corse fuori dalla propria stanza. Percorse il corridoio dalle pareti incrostate dell’appartamento. La luce delle insegne degli hotel illuminavano l’intorno attraverso le finestre. Raggiunse la porta socchiusa dell’altra stanza, da cui si alzavano i gemiti. Appoggiò la schiena contro la parete e sentì l’interno, regolò il respiro e socchiuse gli occhi, allungò la mano e aprì la porta. Entrò dentro e puntò la pistola, guardandosi intorno. Steve era privo di vestiti e la bionda arrossì.

Rogers stringeva a sé spasmodicamente il cuscino e singhiozzava, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso e le sue labbra arrossate erano socchiuse. Sharon sospirò e si passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli biondi. Scosse il capo, abbassò la pistola e si avvicinò al letto, sedendosi sul bordo. Steve sgranò gli occhi e volse il capo, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e mise a fuoco la figura della giovane.

“Tutto bene?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. Sharon socchiuse le labbra rosee e sbuffò.

“Hai gl’incubi” borbottò.

_ “Com’era Capitan America, davvero?” domandò la bambina. La nonna le sorrise e le accarezzò la guancia, stringendola con l’altro braccio al petto. _

_ “Era un cucciolo” spiegò. Sharon sporse il labbro inferiore e osservò il viso luminoso di Peggy. _

_ “Era un eroe” brontolò. Scosse il capo facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi e una ciocca le finì davanti al viso. Con la mano libera Peggy gliela mise dietro l’orecchio. _

_ “Sì. Era buono, dolce, eroico e coraggioso, ma essenzialmente era anche un cucciolo. Un bambino dolce nel corpo del migliore tra gli uomini” spiegò Peggy. _

Sharon ridacchiò vedendo Steve sbuffare. Rogers si mise seduto, tenendo nascoste le proprie nudità tenendoci appoggiato il cuscino.

“Può capitare” si lamentò. Sharon si massaggiò una spalla.

“Sei un  _cucciolo_ ” sussurrò. Steve avvampò e la bionda scoppiò a ridere.


	3. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Combinazione

Tony

Steve sgranò gli occhi guardando Natasha entrare in cucina. Si alzò in piedi facendo cadere la sedia per terra, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre mentre il rumore risuonava nell’appartamento.

“Cosa ci fai qui? La polizia sta venendo ad arrestarmi?” chiese. Natasha si passò la mano tra i boccoli rossi e socchiuse le labbra piene e rosso fuoco.

“Rilassati. Passavo di qui per  _combinazione_ ” lo rassicurò. Raggiunse la sedia di Steve e la raddrizzò. Lui si allontanò dalla tavola, il battito era irregolare.

“Solo tu?” chiese. Nat si sedette al suo posto e accavallò le gambe.

“Sì e sono una spia, non mi ha seguito nessuno” lo rassicurò. Steve sospirò e raggiunse un’altra sedia.

“Proprio oggi che Sharon non c’è? Sicuro che non vi siate messe d’accordo?” chiese. Il suo battito cardiaco rallentò fino a diventare regolare.

“No, è una combinazione” mentì la rossa. Steve inarcò un sopracciglio biondo cenere.

“C’è qualcos’altro che è capitato per combinazione?” chiese. Nat si ticchettò l’indice affusolato sul mento.

“La tua amica non è male se la conosci. Forse un po’ troppo giovane e inesperta rispetto a me” ribatté. Steve incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso.

“Nat, sei una bravissima spia, ma nemmeno tu riesci a svicolare quando ridacchi sotto i baffi” ribatté. Romanoff ridacchiò.

“Sarei bellissima anche con i baffi” sussurrò seducente.

“Stai decisamente frequentando troppo Stark. Per quale motivo Sharon ti ha chiamato? Ancora le acque non si sono calmate” disse Steve, con tono serio. Nat si massaggiò il collo.

“Mettiamo per ipotesi che mi abbia detto che tu la notte non riesci a dormire a causa degli incubi. E, sempre per ipotesi, che casualmente io abbia la soluzione” disse. Steve si sporse in avanti, socchiudendo le labbra.

“La soluzione?” domandò. Romanoff annuì.

“Ti ricordo che ti ho visto dormire. Evidentemente hai bisogno di un giocattolo nuovo” spiegò. Steve corrugò la fronte.

“Nat, non sono un bambino” brontolò. Natasha tirò fuori un pupazzo a forma di IronMan.

“Allora questo non lo vuoi?” chiese. Steve lo prese con entrambe le mani, le iridi azzurre gli brillarono.

“E’ bellissimo” sussurrò.

“Allora, lo vuoi?” s’informò la rossa.

“Benvenuto a casa, Tony” mormorò Steve al giocattolo, cullandoselo al petto muscoloso coperto dalla magliettina azzurra. Nat ridacchiò.

“Anche la scelta del nome suppongo sia casuale” bisbigliò, rialzandosi in piedi.

 


End file.
